Randall Boggs
Randall "Randy" Boggs is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc. He is Sulley and Mike's arch-rival and Mr. Waternoose and Fungus' former boss. He worked for the company as a scarer and competed against Sulley to beat him and become Top Scarer. It is revealed in Monsters University that Randall used to Mike's only friend until he met Sulley; thus, this pitted the former friends against each other forever. Randall planned to kidnap children and extract their screams through his Scream Extractor to get more power and become rich whilst beating Sulley and Mike, along with Fungus' assistance. However, when Sulley arrived to save Boo, he destroyed Randall's machine and foiled his plan. In a rage, Randall fought Sulley and attempted to murder him, only to be stopped with a snowball thrown by Mike being hit in his face and then getting punched out by Sulley. After a long chase in the door factory, Randall met his defeat when Boo conquered her fear of him and helped Sulley throw him through a door into the human world. Biography In Monsters, Inc. In the film, Randall first appears using his cloaking abilities to scare Mike in the locker room. When Mike screams and jumps back, Randall laughs at him and says it works on little kids and little monsters. However, Mike apparently lies by saying he wasn't scared and he just has allergies (followed by a fake cough), to which a disbelieving Randall replies, "Uh-huh. Sure." When Sulley tells him to save his tactics for the scarefloor, Randall immediately shows off and gloats that he's been working hard and will beat Sulley at work. However, when Mike tells Randall he and Sulley will win over him instead, Randall shushes Mike and sarcastically asks if he could hear the "winds of change" and leaves. Offended, Mike mimics him, calls Randall a creep, and tells Sulley he's gonna let him teach Randall a lesson one of these days. Later, he and Fungus try to outmatch Sulley and Mike when they scare children in their bedroom. When Sulley goes back to the scarefloor after hours to grab some paperwork, Randall has activated a door and briefly leaves it to grab a small prison to contain the child he intended to kidnap. However, Sulley stumbles upon the door and the little girl in it and runs off with the latter when Randall deactivates the door. When the CDA find out that a human girl has escaped, Randall tries to find her, but is unsuccessful since she is with Sulley and Mike. The boys decide to the disguise the girl as a monster and return her home and they nickname her Boo. Afterwards, as Sulley and Mike start to search for Boo (who supposedly ran off), they accidentally bump into Randall, who reveals himself and asks what they're doing, to which a worker slides by and tells him they are rehearsing a play; this prompts Mike to sing, "She's out of our haaaaaaair!" and Randall orders him to stop. As he talks to Sulley about the kid escaping, Boo escapes into an aisle. Mike manages to stall Randall by telling him Waxford is involved in the whole thing. As Randall goes to confront Waxford and Sulley runs to look for Boo himself, Mike is then confronted by Celia who, after being seriously injured by the CDA, is mad at Mike for the restaurant event the other night and feels betrayed. As the two argue, Randall and Waxford overhear and turn to look and Mike, trying to cheer Celia up, suddenly grabs her and kisses her, prompting her to angrily slap him. Randall then looks at the newspaper and discovers Boo on the front page. Coming to realize Sulley and Mike know something about the kid, he goes after Mike, who runs into one of the aisles and manages to hide; however, the Waternoose portrait on the wall suddenly morphs into Randall, who quickly pins Mike against the wall and interrogates him about the kid missing. Mike tells Randall he won't pin it on him and if he hadn't cheated last night, the kid never would've gotten out. Offended that Mike told him he was cheating, Randall soon calms down and figures out a way to make things better. After asking Mike what happens when the whistle blows in 5 minutes, Mike guesses he gets a time-out, only for Randall to angrily correct him, saying that everyone goes to lunch. Then he asks him what would happen to the scarefloor after that, Mike (after a short pause) guesses it will be painted and this makes Randall loes his temper and correct Mike the scarefloor will be empty as he shakes him and calls him an idiot. After seeing a clock, Randall decides to make a deal with Mike: He'll have Boo's door at his station while everyone else is at lunch, so Mike should return her then or risk getting caught. As it turns out, the deal was a trap to capture Boo, but Mike is captured instead. In Randall's lair, he and Fungus push their cart in and Randall tells his henchman to help him out with the box with Boo inside. As they lift it up, Randall says the kid needs to "take off a few pounds" and empty it out on his small seat, but Mike ends up falling out, much to Randall's surprise and anger. Randall demands Mike to tell him where Boo is and calls him a "little one-eyed cretin" (which he pronounces cret-in), but Mike firstly tells him that it's "creet-in" and tells him it's pronounced "creet-in," tells him to threaten him properly, and finally tells the villain that he is crazy to think that kidnapping him will help Randall win and become Top Scarer; however, Randall laughs and asks Mike if he still thinks it's about the scare record, to which Mike admits he did until Randall chuckled. Before he can get out of the seat, Randall holds him back and ties his wrists up. He begins to explain his plot to Mike, telling him he's about to revolutionize the scaring industry and that Sulley will soon be working for him. He once again demands Mike to tell him where the kid is, but when Mike refuses, Randall tries his new machine, the Scream Extractor, on Mike to insure that he doesn't talk. However, before it can get to his mouth, Randall is thwarted by Sulley when he unplugs the machine, saves Mike, and traps Fungus in the machine. When Randall comes back after plugging the machine back in, he is shocked to see Fungus in the seat instead of Mike and demands he tell him where Mike went. Dazed and almost dying, a wheezing Fungus points to the left and Randall growls frustratingly as he follows Sulley and Mike and then Fungus falls out of his seat and faints. When Sulley and Mike go to Mr. Waternoose for help, they learn that he is actually Randall's boss in that plan and that the machine's purpose is to extract screams from abducted children. Sulley and Mike are banished while Randall, Mr. Waternoose, and Fungus continue their plot, now that they have Boo. But before the Scream Extractor can get to her mouth, Sulley comes to Boo's rescue, destroys the machine and throws it at the villains, then tries to escape with Boo after freeing her. Mr. Waternoose orders Randall to get Sulley and Mike or else he'll kill Randall. Despite not being afraid of Waternoose, Randall does as told anyway and tries to finish Sulley off (once again by Waternoose's command). Mike then arrives and tries to apologize to Sulley for their earlier fight in the Himalayas, but he gets frustrated when Sulley won't listen as he's being attacked by Randall, who has turned invisible. Getting fed up, Mike tells Sulley since he's baring his soul, he could at least pay attention and throws a snowball at Sulley; however, he misses and it hits Randall, making his face visible enough for Sulley to punch him out, finally getting out of his grip. Mike notices Randall and suddenly realizes he was trying to kill Sulley this whole time. As Sulley escapes with Boo and Mike, Mr. Waternoose tells Randall to get up and that there can't be any witnesses, to which Randall sinisterly replies, "There won't be!" (implying that if the plan worked, Randall would then kill Waternoose as well). After Sulley and Mike saved Boo, Randall chases them into the factory door system. Sooner or later, he's able to recapture Boo, then he escapes into a door hundreds of feet in the air. Sulley chases Randall whilst grabbing onto doors and when he hits some, Randall is alerted and notices Sulley coming after him, so he runs into a door and closes it shut. Sulley hurls himself in and becomes happy to see Boo, only to be hit by Randall and nearly fall out the door, but he manages to hold on. As he dangles for dear life, Randall starts teasing Sulley and bangs his foot on the door, almost making Sulley fall. Boo starts to cry and look away as Randall tells Sulley he's been #1 for too long and now, his time is up as he smashes Sulley's fingers with his feet and starts to push him off to kill him, also telling him he'll take good care of Boo, meaning he will abuse her for his own amusement. However, Boo manages to gather up her courage and overcome her fear of Randall as she suddenly jumps on him and starts pulling on his antennas to save Sulley, making him turn different colors. Sulley starts to climb back up and Boo grabs a nearby baseball bat and begins to beat Randall with it, making him turn different colors again. Sulley then takes it from there and he grabs Randall by the neck and holds him in a snake wrestling move and Boo roars at him, thus proving that she's not scared of him anymore. Sulley then tells Randall he's now out of a job, making Randall gulp in fear. Later, Sulley throws Randall into a door leading into the human world, sending him to a trailer home in the south, where a hillbilly mom beats him with a shovel while being cheered on by her son who warned her about the "gator" getting in. Sulley and Mike then destroy the door to make sure Randall never comes back. Before leaving, Boo (proud that she beat Randall) blows a raspberry at the door. In Monsters University '']] It has been confirmed at the D23 Expo that Randall will appear in the upcoming prequel. He might be portrayed as Mike's friend as he can be seen hanging out with him in a few scenes. It will also reveal exactly why Randall became a villain in the first place. He will also be portrayed as a shy, sweet, and lonely nerd. Personality Randall is ruthless, mean, self-centered, crafty, cunning, and sneaky. Appearance Randall has 8 legs and has the ability to completely blend in with his surroundings, making him invisible (as well as being able to cling to walls). He can also camouflage like a chameleon. Trivia * Randall is often mistaken as the first film's secondary antagonist and Mr. Waternoose's right-hand man. This is apparently false information as the film itself states Randall is the real mastermind and Waternoose is just a servant several times (despite Waternoose ordering Randall to kill Sulley at one point). ** One example is when Waternoose himself even subtly admits that Randall is behind everything when he tells him he never should've gone through with his plan since he had to banish his Top Scarer because of him. Plus, when Randall argues back saying that Sullivan got what he deserved, Waternoose angrily replies that Sullivan was twice the scarer Randall will ever be, which makes Randall growl lowly in anger. ** Another hint of Randall being the villain was when after he was briefly knocked out by Sulley, when Mr. Waternoose told him that "there can't be any witnesses," Randall responded that "there won't be" in a way that suggests that he also plans on killing Mr. Waternoose if the plan worked. * For a long time, there have been rumors by fans stating that Randall was not evil, but just grouchy and tired and wanting the respect Sulley gets. However, most of this isn't true as Randall has done evil things in the first film (one example being that he tried to make Sulley fall to his death in the door vault until Boo saved him). * Originally, Randall's names were Ned and Switt. Gallery randallwhite.jpg Randall-Boggs-Monster-s-Inc-disney-villains-1038350 600 330.jpg tumblr_laiposxhs51qd0axho1_1280.jpg|Randall showing off in front of Sulley and Mike in the locker room 2001 monsters inc 009.jpg|Randall mocking Sulley and Mike Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6967.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps_com-7742.jpg|Randall's defeat Category:Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Bogeymen Category:Bosses Category:Bullies Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil Genius Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fearmongers Category:Fighter Category:Greedy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Jerks Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Speedster Category:Torturer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Thief Category:Thief Villains Category:Trickster Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Villains With Mental Illness